You, Me and Fifty Words
by Benderine
Summary: "Who needs heaven, right?" - Livejournal OneSentence challenge Phoenix/Maya


**Ace Attorney (c) Capcom**

**

* * *

**

**You, Me and Fifty Words**

**By Benderine  
**

* * *

**#1- Comfort**

"Come oooon, Nick –burgers are calling my name," Maya exclaimed, pulling Phoenix by his arm; it was comforting to know that despite all the hardships she had gone through, Maya's love for burgers and desire to drain Phoenix of his money still hadn't changed.

**#2- Kiss**

"Maya, come on, just one kiss, _**pleaseee**_," Phoenix begged, making Pearl almost cheer in joy—"No, Nick, they're _**my**_chocolates," Maya answered, clutching her Hershey Kiss chocolates, effectively crushing Pearl's brief moment of glory.

**#3- Soft**

The medium couldn't stop herself from blushing when Phoenix commented on how soft her skin was as he put a Band-Aid over her paper cut.

**#4- Pain**

Of course, the blush faded away when Phoenix put the Band-Aid a little _**too**_ tight—"Ow, Nick!"

**#5- Potatoes**

Even though it had been fun, having a potato chip fight had made a huge mess out of the office—"Uhm…Look at the time, I gotta go do…something! Bye, Nick!" "Hey, come back! I'm not picking this up alone!"

**#6- Rain  
**(After AJ)

Their reunion after seven long years had been extremely cliché—in a park, only the two of them and raining, too—"If we kiss, we'll have re-enacted the ending of every chick flick _**ever**_," Maya noted, laughing as she rubbed the water from her eyes.

**#7- Chocolate**

Upon hearing Phoenix ask Maya for another kiss, Pearl angrily told him to just go and get his own chocolates, to which Phoenix slyly answered, "Who said anything about _**chocolates**_?"

**#8- Happiness**

Upon being asked by Edgeworth what he most enjoyed, Phoenix promptly answered that watching Steel Samurai with Maya after a long day pretty much summed up the meaning of happiness for the defense attorney— Only Edgeworth noticed that Maya had suddenly turned a very lovely shade of red.

**#9- Telephone  
**(After disbarring)

It always ended up the same way, every single time— he'd grab the phone, dial Maya's home number but the second the first ring came through, the insecurity and shame at not having called for seven years would arise and make him hang up the phone, wondering if maybe the next day he'd be brave and wait for her to pick up.

**#10- Ears**

Paying the rent was much more important that pleasing Maya's burger fetish so whenever the attorney was lacking money and Maya demanded burgers, he would resort to childish measures so as to avoid spending cash—"Dammit, Nick, stop covering your ears! I _**know**_ you can hear me!"

**#11- Name**

As much as Maya loved her little cousin, there _**were**_ times when the nine year old took her little fantasies a little _too_ far, "Pearly, I know you think Nick and me are special someones but did you _**really**_ have to scratch out 'Maya Fey' from all my notebooks and replace them by 'Maya Wright'?"

**#12- Sensual**

"Look at it's _**sensual **_curves, how they entice the eyes with their utter perfection and—" "Maya, stop talking about the burger like if it was a piece of art and just _**eat**_ the damn thing."

**#13- Death**

"I told you, didn't I? Maya Fey is dead," Dahlia had said, looking delighted— it was at that moment that the whole room started crashing down upon Phoenix and he screamed in rage and sorrow.

**#14- Sex**

Pearl didn't know anything about sex except that it was something people did with their special someone; that's why, when she asked Phoenix and Maya if they had a lot of sex, she didn't understand why they both blushed furiously followed by a "_**WHAT?**_".

**#15- Touch  
**(After disbarring)

Phoenix always kept his magatama with him, not because he wanted to pry into hearts twenty four seven but because being able to hold and touch the magatama at all times made him feel that its previous owner was somehow always with him.

**#16- Weakness**

De Killer needed to make sure Phoenix would defend Engarde no matter what; he needed to find the defense attorney's one weakness, something so precious to him he'd even stoop as low as defending a murderer just to get it back— smiling to himself, De Killer decided that maybe he should take Phoenix's assistant on a little forced vacation.

**#17- Tears**

Everyone had been surprised how strong Maya had been after Misty's murder, not crying or sulking— then again, none of them were at the office when she broke down crying in Phoenix's arms the instant they were alone.

**#18- Speed**

"Wright, I know you want to save Maya as fast as possible but rushing everywhere won't make things go quicker," Edgeworth gasped, trying to catch his breath after running all around the place just to keep up with Phoenix.

**#19- Wind**

Maya _**loved**_ it when the city was hit by chilly wind storm— not only did it mean Nick _**had**_ to share the only blanket in the office but it also meant she could cuddle up to him on the sofa while they watched TV.

**#20- Freedom  
**(After AJ)

Ever since the disbarring and his consequent separation from the spirit medium, Phoenix had always felt a heavy weight on his heart but now, after eating burgers with her for the first time in seven years, Phoenix realized that seeing her again had freed his heart.

**#21- Life  
**(After disbarring)

One day, while cleaning the office, Trucy found a picture of a younger Phoenix hugging a girl with odd clothes, both of them grinning; she turned the picture around and smiled at the message someone had written on the back: "Best friends for _**life**_, right Nick? ;P "

**#22- Jealousy  
**(After AJ)

When Apollo first met Maya, Phoenix noted how extremely courteous Apollo was being towards her, prompting the pseudo-pianist to send a few threatening glares towards the young defense attorney.

**#23- Hands**

Taking Phoenix's hands, Maya started observing his palms and said, with a dramatic voice, "According to my _**expert**_ palm-reading skills, it says here that you need to go buy me some burgers pr else you'll suffer a _**horrible**_ fate!" "Maya, get back to work..."

**#24- Taste**

Maya pulled back, looking appalled, "For _**DARING **_to question my palm reading, you're going to get a taste of the Fey wrath, Mister," she exclaimed, rolling up her sweater into a ball and throwing it straight at his face.

**#25- Devotion**

Upon finding out that Phoenix had tired crossing a burning bridge for her, Maya couldn't help but get teary eyed— boy, and here she though _**she**_ was the devoted one of the two.

**#26- Forever**

Every single time Maya had been in trouble, he had _**always**_ been there to rescue her without fail— he didn't need to say it but she knew that no matter _**what**_ happened, Phoenix would be by her side _**forever**_.

**#27- Blood**

The first time Phoenix saw Maya's name, it was written in blood on a piece of paper—it was that same red message that made the young spirit medium be arrested and consequentially tied her destiny to Phoenix's.

**#28- Sickness**

Whenever Phoenix got sick, Maya took upon herself the task of taking care of him and would silence his 'I can take care of myself!' protests by reciting the Assistant Creed: "I, Maya, accepted to be your lawfully working assistant and promised to be with you through innocent and guilty verdicts, through sickness and overtime 'till bankruptcy do us part... Now stop whining and take the darn coldkiller X already!"

**#29- Melody**

Upon being asked by Maya if he cared that she had changed his cellphone melody to the Steel Samurai theme song, Phoenix jokingly replied, "The only melody I wanna hear is your sweet voice, babe." Ever since then, Phoenix noted, whenever his cellphone rang, Maya would blush crimson and avoid looking at him.

**#30- Star**

Phoenix _**really **_didn't believe that wishing upon stars actually granted what you wanted but still, ever since the incident at Hazakura Temple, he couldn't help but look up at the stars and wish for Maya to always be safe, seeing as he wasn't sure he could take being so close to losing her again.

**#31- Home**

"Listen, Maya, I know we're best friends and your position as my assistant requires you to be with me all the time but will you _**please**_ get _**out**_ of my bed and got to your _**own**_ house?" "But, Niiiick, you're bed is **so** _**soft**_!"

**#32- Confusion**

If there's a detail Maya will always remember from the first time she met Nick, it'll be when he told her his name: "So, what's your name?" "Uh...Phoenix, uhm, Wright." "What'd you mean 'right'? Don't you know your _**own**_ name?" "No, no! It's _**Wright**_." "Well, if I'm right, how come you _**just**_ said 'no, no'?" "_**No!**_ My last name _**is **_Wright! W-r-i-g-h-t!" "OH! So then your name is Phoenix Wright!" "Right!" "I already understood your last name is Wright, you don't have to repeat again!" "No, I meant 'right' as in...oh, never-mind..."

**#33- Fear**

If Pearl had one big fear, it was that Phoenix would leave Maya for someone else— that's why whenever she caught him looking at another woman, Pearl would make _**sure**_ to slap some _**sense**_ into him.

**#34- Lightning / Thunder  
**(After AJ)

"Wow," muttered Maya, sitting next to Phoenix on his hospital bed, "You fell of a burning bridge and into a rushing river and _**only**_ got a fever, then you got hit by a car, flew _**thirty**_ feet in the air and only hurt your ankle and now you were hit by a _**thunder bolt**_ and you _**only**_ passed out without suffering any other damage— Are you some kind of human lucky charm, Nick?"

**#35-Bonds**

"No, Maya, I'm not changing the office's name to 'The Bonds'." "But Niiick, being a super secret agent is _**so**_ much more fun than being an old fuddy-duddy _**attorney**_!"

**#36- Market**

Sometimes, the defense duo and Pearl would go visit little markets in order to buy little trinkets for the nine year old—"Hey, look, Nick," Maya exclaimed, showing him a small figurine of a red phoenix, "It's Phoenix Wright, Bird Attorney!"

**#37- Technology**

"**Got blamed for murder and everything is against you? Then you've come to the 'Wright' place! Please leave a message after the beep stating who you supposedly kill and how bad the situation is and, if you're innocent, Nick will **_**probably**_** be able to get you an innocent verdict! Thanks!" ***_beeeeep* _"Maya, it's Nick. I _**know**_ you're listening to this so let me tell you that if you don't change the recording machine message back to how it was before, you can _**forget**_ about me treating you for burgers tonight."

**#37- Technology (part two)**

"**Hi. You've reached Wright and Co. Law offices. If you want to be defended by a really great attorney then you're calling the wrong place. However, if you want to be defended by an old fuddy-duddy attorney with no sense of humor **_**whatsoever**_** then you've called the 'Wright' place. Please leave a message after the beep and Mr. Wrong **_**might**_** be able to save you but don't count on it. Bye." **_*beeeep* _"MAYA, CHANGE IT _**NOW**_, DAMMIT!"

**#38- Gift  
**(After AJ)

"You know what I want for an xmas present, Saint Nick?" said Maya to Phoenix, grinning, "I want for you to take off that awful hobo hat, darn it!"

**#39- Smile**

Edgeworth was quite happy to have Detective Gumshoe for an assistant— sure, the good detective wasn't _**too**_ bright but at least he didn't insist they should have a "largest smile" contest unlike the assistant of a defense attorney he was acquainted with.

**#40- Innocence**

When Maya suggested they should ask around for ideas on what to get Edgeworth for his birthday, Phoenix was happy to see she was suggesting a relatively innocent plan—but then she _**had**_ to say that instead they should sneak into the prosecutor's home and read his diary for ideas on what he wanted.

**#41- Completion**

For Valentine's day, Maya had bought a bag of those chalky, heart shaped mints with lovey-dovey text talk engraved on either side of the candies; while Maya snarfed them down, Phoenix was reading the little messages and finally found one he wanted to give to Maya—"U Complete ME. Aww Nick, I WUV U."

**#42- Clouds**

When Maya asked Phoenix the impossible task of getting her a cloud, the defense attorney got a good idea to solve his conundrum—"Nick, cotton candy doesn't count as a cloud! Even if _*munch* _it's _*munch* __**very**__ *munch* _delicious!"

**#43- Sky**

"Nick, Nick, what's Ema's pet peeve?" asked the young medium, only to get a shrug as an answer—giggling, Maya quickly said "It's that her last name sounds like sky but she can't even fly!" As Maya proceeded to burst into a fit of hysterical giggles, Phoenix walked away, resisting the urge to slap his palm against his face.

**#44- Heaven  
**(After AJ)

"Let's see," Maya began, "You're a pianist who can't play piano and I'm a medium master that has younger cousin who can do my job ten times better than I can; you're being _**supported**_ by your _**own daughter**_ who does so by pulling out objects from her _**underwear **_while I make a living by summoning _**dead people**_ into _**my body **_and to top it all of, you look like a _**hobo**_ and I look like some weirdo _**cosplayer**_," she finished, grinning at the pianist, who then answered, "Who needs heaven, right?"

**#46- Sun**

Being locked in the cellar for so long, Maya's eyes begged to see the light of the sun but, the moment she got out, her eyes completely forgot about the sun and hungered instead for something a thousand times better than the big, yellow star: a certain guy whose name started with 'Phoenix' and ended with 'Wright'.

**#47- Moon  
**(After AJ)

Years ago, Maya had jokingly asked Phoenix to take her to the moon—now, even though he still couldn't take her to the huge white ball in the sky, he at least made sure to take her on aun forgettable honey_**moon.**_

**#48- Waves**

Wave after wave of problems always arose in his cases: an awful witness, old guys with tazers, psychotic dead girls and prosecutors who usually hated Phoenix's guts—somehow, though, with Maya at his side, Phoenix always managed to do the right thing in the end. _**Always.**_

**#49- Hair****  
**(After AJ)

Maya loved Phoenix's hair, no doubt about it: she loved how spiky it was, she delighted in how black it was—gosh, she loved _**everything**_ about it! Now if only she could convince him to stop using that _**damn **__**hobo**_hat!

**#50- Supernova**

"Nick, if most of the stars exploded in a supernova thousands of years ago, how come we can still see them?" asked Maya, sitting outside on the grass next to Phoenix who, after some thinking, answered, "Maybe they wanted to hang on so you and I could stargaze together just like tonight, Maya."

* * *

**I can't believe I actually did this.**

**Oh my, I really _must_ love Narumayo if I actually wrote 50 sentences...and still want to write another fifty fuuuu-**

**Although my next topic will probably be Trucy/Phoenix 'cause those two make the cutest Father/daughter duo ever, man.**

**Anyways, hope you liked them~~**


End file.
